


My Mistake

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Modern au, unestablished merthur .... Arthur doesn't know Merlins name is Merlin and has been calling him something else. Merlin is too polite to correct Arthur. One of their friends corrects him and Arthur is very embarrassed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mistake

“Who’s Merlin?” Arthur asked, genuinely confused.

“You know Merlin,” Morgana insisted, “Black hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones. He sits with us at lunch sometimes.”

“You mean _Marlin_ ,” Arthur clarified.

“No, I mean Merlin,” Morgana corrected. “Because that’s his name.”

Arthur’s eyes went comically wide. He couldn’t have been calling him the wrong name all this time! Couldn’t he? Marlin - _Merlin_ , never had corrected him before.

“But…” Arthur trailed off, cheeks going red.

“His name is Merlin,” Morgana repeated. “He’s just too polite to correct you. It happens. Just don’t do it next time.”

She left Arthur standing in the hallway, mortified by his mistake. The bell jerked him out of his thoughts as he rushed to the next class, taking his seat across from Merlin. He tried to act normal in the beginning of class, greeting Merlin as usual and taking out his notebook. But every time he looked up and saw Merlin, the guilt kept nagging at him.

“Is your name Merlin or Marlin?” Arthur asked suddenly.

Merlin looked up, surprised. “It’s Merlin,” he replied quietly.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Arthur demanded. “This whole time I was calling you by a different name.”

“It’s an easy enough mistake to make,” reasoned Merlin. “It sounds similar so I figured it wasn’t that big of a deal. It doesn’t matter that much.”

“It matters to me,” insisted Arthur. “It’s who you are.”

Merlin smiled to the ground, then back up at Arthur. “Thanks,” he said.

Arthur returned the smile. “Of course,” he replied smoothly, “Merlin.”


End file.
